What No One Understands
by TotalFangirl985782
Summary: Being a nation isn't easy, and a lot of times it's the happiest looking nations that are suffering the worst. You have to fight back, or let it consume you.
1. The Grand Canyon

**A/N I'm not sure exactly what trigger warning means, but I think it is that. I wanted to do a serious roleplay about some of the stuff that America goes through as a nation. This is only the beginning. There is some USUK but that's not what the story is about...It's about Alfred.**

 **This is a collab with MissMayheM1300. I did America, she did pretty much everyone else.**

* * *

The meeting was noisy and the nations were loud.

"I... I...just let me... it's beca-" America felt his heart rate rise. He couldn't contain it anymore. He stood up and screamed at the absolute top of his voice. "I KNOW YOU FUCKERS ALL WANT ME TO DIE, SO I'M HERE TO TELL YOU _Congratu-FUCKING-lations_ , YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISH." He glared at everyone, putting his hand on the enormous table that all the nations were sitting at and upturning it, spilling everyone's everything and throwing the entire table across the entire room.

"How DARE you judge me when you don't know the first thing about me!? You're nothing but a bunch of judgmental, racist, horrible old farts that think they are right about everything!" The screaming American kicked his chair and it almost took Italy's head off, going through the window and landing halfway across Milan.

America stomped over to the door and flung it open, And when a human butler backed down the hallway in fright, America yelled at him in Italian. He looked back in the room and Screamed something else in such an enraged southern twang it was hard to understand, before he stomped down the hall and out of sight.

Everyone around the room was silent, England shooting up out of his seat and running out of the room after him. "America, you idiot! Where are you going?!"

America turned around to look at England, full tears running down his face. "THE GRAND CANYON" He shouted, his eyes dark and full of pain.

England carefully approached the blond, arms outstretched in caution. "What's wrong with it?"

America stared at him. "There's nothing wrong with it. It's a beautiful landmark."

England stepped forward until he was nearly a foot away from the taller man. "America...what's wrong with you?"

England's eyes darkened as he chased after the other country. He clamped his hand down on the others' shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "What in the bloody hell are you talking about?!"

America looked at him. His face looked absolutely terrified. "I... I'm going to die..." He couldn't meet his gaze. "It's almost certain... it's all my fault..."

He put both of his hands on America's shoulders, shaking him. "What do you mean, what happened?!"

America groaned at having to explain everything. He grabbed England's hand and drug him out of the hotel. "Follow me..." He grumbled.

England only gulped and nodded, letting himself be dragged along like a child.

America dragged him to the airport. "Come on then, stop dragging your feet..."

England was utterly confused. "What are we doing here? Why won't you just tell me what in the bloody name of Big Ben is going on?!"

America shoved him in a plane without a word. He refused to speak until what seemed like forever later when he dragged Arthur to the side of the Grand Canyon and plopped down on the edge, swinging his legs over the side of the canyon.

England blinked and joined the man, being extra careful. "America?"

"I... hate myself..." America said, staring into the canyon. It was the first words he had spoken since they had left Milan.

England's eyes widened. "Now why on earth would you?"

He looked at England, and his eyes were full of pain. "It's all my fault... and my boss..." He sounded like he was holding back tears. He looked back into the big hole in the ground. "I... Ever since I was born... I always wanted to... to help everyone... to be free... free from Oppression... or persecution... or hate... But I was a fool. All of my fighting for what's right only generated more hate and violence than ever before..."

England sighed and gently rubbed the other's back. "Well, these things happen when people have opposing views...remember what happened between us?" He winced after he said that. Of course he remembered you dolt.

America shook his head. "You don't understand. It's different now. People used to care about the land, about each other, about me... Now, they don't care who get's hurt, or how the country suffers. All the elders care about is fighting with each other and the youth just want to party and drink and get pregnant..." Tears started streaming freely down his face. "All my technology, all the advancements I've made... I wanted to make it easier on my people to live, to make them happier again... But I've spoiled them, Iggy. I've spoiled all of them. They think, 'I can do whatever I want, because I have freedom!" without any other thoughts. They've distorted what freedom means to suit their selfish, plastic ways... and they are destroying my heart along with it." He said, clutching his stomach and bending over, crying.

England's heart broke at the sight of the proud country in tears. He wrapped his arms tightly around Alfred and began rocking back and forth, a technique that had gotten him to calm down many years ago.

America looked at him with wide eyes that were still wet and pouring. "What...?" He asked, voice breaking on even the one word.

"I still think you're amazing. And smart. And worth something..." He squeezed a bit in the hug before pulling away and looking straight into blue eyes.

America looked down. "Don't say things like that…." America swallowed, wiping his tears and standing with the Brit. "Also, you should turn around really quick. There's someone behind you."

He raised an eyebrow before turning his head to look around, his hand still loosely around Americans wrist.

America pulled his wrist out of England's grasp and pushed him away so he couldn't reach and said something like "I love you," Before taking a step backwards and plummeting off the edge.

England's eyes widened as he whipped back around to see the mop of hair falling over the edge. "America!" He sprinted over, nearly throwing himself off as well.

America didn't feel much during the fall, besides the fact that it seemed much longer of a fall than the time he had jumped off of the Empire State Building. He had chosen to jump off of a part of the Canyon called "The Abyss," Which had a straight 3000 foot drop right off the bat. He did however feel bad that he had to leave England like this. He wished he could have had a chance to ever fully explain to everyone his true feelings. He did have a dvd that he'd made, however, that he'd left on the edge before he stood. He hoped England would find it. He hoped he would understand. He had something special recorded for each of the nations to listen to. His only regret was concerning the British nation he'd left at the top of the cliff. He never got to kiss him like he wanted, he never got to sweep him up in his arms or sit and watch fireworks with him. As he watched the rock formation sliding past him he remembered how he had felt mere moments ago, like everything was already slipping out of his fingers. And now he was rushing headfirst to catch it. Even as he fell he got images of what his people were doing right now- A middle school girl was taking a selfie, a drunk husband was about to cheat on his wife for the third time, A druggie was attacking an old lady for her purse in an alleyway, a young girl was sitting at her desk writing poetry, a murderer was sitting by the altar at a church, weeping for forgiveness, A 6 year old child was trying to bake a cake for her mom for her birthday, A young man was sobbing in the hospital, begging God not to take his sick sister just yet, A group of gang members were laughing as they stomped on and desecrated the American Flag, spray painting and spitting on it, kicking it around in the dirt and then dropping a lit match on it, smiling and videotaping it as it burned...

And then his head struck rock and everything went black.

At the top of the cliff, England was still hanging half way over the edge, tears now streaming down his face as he stared wide eyed at the now tiny figure at the bottom of the ravine. He sat like that for a few more minutes, his brain registering what had happened, and then he screamed. Sobs tore out of his throat as he scooted back, hand knocking against something. He picked it up and read the front of the case. It was some sort of DVD, America's handwriting on the front. He held the item to his chest and cried until others arrived.

* * *

 **A/N The End!**

 **Just kidding! There's a lot more to come!**

 **Let me know what you Guy's think!**


	2. A Video Message

**A/N I know a lot of you guys wanted a quick update, so I hope this is good enough for you... please tell me what you think! I did all of the America parts and MissMayheM1300 did all of the other characters here... Please help support us! We thrive on comments, they keep us writing!**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Hey guys! It's me! America!" The America on the TV announced, smiling and laughing. The real America was in a government hospital, and all the nations were gathered to watch the tape.

"So, if you dudes are watching this, then I guess I'm HOPEFULLY dead already," The America on the screen said, with a big grin on his face. "I know some of ya'll have been waiting for the day that I died-I'm looking at you, Russia!" He said cheerfully, pointing at the camera.

England was curled up in a chair up front, pale and bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept in a week. He felt like this was his fault. If only he had noticed sooner...

"I kinda want to have a word with everyone separately, but before that I'm just gonna talk to all of ya'll overall. First of all, I know how relieved everyone must feel now that I'm gone, though hopefully I'll be missed at least a little," He laughed. "For example, Spain my man, I know how you love those tomatoes I send you, sorry about this, 'wasn't your fault, 'warn't nobodies fault but my own!" He gave another smile but this one was obviously pained. "Iggy dude... I'm sorry about being a pain in your ass all the time, I know you for one are probably glad to be rid of me!" Alfred paused here, not saying anything for at least 5 minutes straight, just looking down. He wiped a solitary tear out of his eye.

The Spaniard just bit his lip, closing his eyes and nodding a bit. England was still at the front, his eyes now closed as he pulled the blanket France had given him tighter around his shoulders.

Alfred looked up. "Listen guys, I really am sorry for bringing all of you guys here today. I really am sorry for wasting your time today, I know you have better things to do than listen to me whine." He said, waving off his own discomfort. Then his smile faded. "I mean... that is... if anybody out there is actually even watching this. You guys might have laughed and tossed it in the trash or something..." He paused, looking at everyone. "Are you... watching this?"

Everyone nodded in some way, knowing the American couldn't see them. They were only doing it for some sort of closure.

America paused and put his hand on the screen, tears started running down his face for all to see. It was the first time most of them had ever seen anything but a smile. "Please... Please tell me that someone... anyone cares that I'm gone? As long as even one country watches this, I'll be happy... _Please_ God tell me that someone is on the other side of the screen right now..." He broke down in sobs.

Canada began to cry, Prussia rubbing his back while Kuma licked his face. Italy was all but sobbing now too, Germany and Japan comforting their friend. Russia just stood in the corner with his eyes cast down.

England's eyes never left the screen, tears pouring out of his eyes. France had a hand on the trembling Brit's shoulder, staring stoically at the screen.

It took America some time to recover, but he did, wiping his face.

"I... I'm really sorry about that, if someone is there, I'm sorry you had to watch me have a mini-mini breakdown" He said, faking a smile as he tried to rub away his tears, his eyes puffy and red. He placed his hand on the screen again, smiling fakely again. "I... I'm just gonna hope for the best and hope that someone is actually watching this, and maybe I won't screw everything up again..." He gave a choked laugh, wiping his eyes. "I just had a thought. If everybody actually gathered together to watch this," He laughed again, tears falling. "You're probably all fighting and arguing over my land or something, or having petty arguments like you always do. And that's for the best!" He said, covering his face. "It's good to know that everyone is still normal even though I'm gone. I shouldn't make that much of a difference in your lives anyways, what with me coming and going so quickly, I was barely even here in your lifespans." He covered his eyes but you could still see the tears. "Artie was right, I never was fit to be a country on my own, I was always doomed to fail..."

He paused here, as if waiting for someone to respond, giving them enough time to 'answer' him.

Everyone in the roomed shifted to look at England. The blonde stood and left the room, not saying a single word as he ran through the halls of the conference building and into his designated guest room, slamming and locking the door.

Alfred looked down. "But it's okay, I know he was always just watching out for me. As much as he disliked me, he tends to do that a lot. So thanks, Artie for being there when nobody else was." He shifted and looked at a different part of the screen. "Canada too, I could say the same for you. You were there for me when I was alone in the world. Well, at least you used to be. I know I've alienated you now too. As quiet as you are, I could tell. You were always jealous of me, weren't you? You didn't have to be. Yeah, it looks like I got everything, but that's just how I made it seem." He looked down and chuckled. "Every year, the young people talk more and more about how great your country is and how they are going to move upwards when they get older..."

Canada bit his lip as small sobs escaped him. "I...I was jealous, but...you were still my big brother..." Prussia then pulled the boy into a hug.

America smiled at the screen. "I just want to take the time to let everyone know that I don't hate any of you. Not fully. Yeah, I get a little annoyed at some of our history-" he cleared his throat. "Anyways, I love and respect every single one of you for your amazing cultures, beautiful languages, and I think that you are all wonderful countries." A couple more tears fell.

Canada, bro. I love you. You may be ignored sometimes but being quiet is a virtue all in its own. I've always been loud-it was a way to mask my own fear. I admire how you can be so sweet and cute but then put a hockey stick in your hand and you're suddenly a terrifying monster. It was great, even if Vancouver did kick my ass at the Olympics. You're a great brother. I love you." He said, poking the screen with his finger. "You better not cry either, if you do feel a bit sad, because like I said, it's not your fault."

Canada nodded at the screen, giving Kuma a loving rub to the head. Tears were still falling, but he didn't feel as sad anymore. "Okay...Okay bro..."

"Gilbert," America said. "If Canada heard that, you probably did too. Thanks for taking care of him, and thanks for being a truly and Awesome friend," He said, smiling lopsidedly at the screen. "I don't know how to speak Prussian since it was kinda before my time, sorry. Otherwise I would use it. But I want you to please keep taking care of my brother, and for being Awesome to me when we hung out. Just... keep doing what you're doing. I love you too man." He said, making the hand sign that they'd made up as a part of being the Awesome Trio, both hands in an A shape in front of the forehead.

Prussia sniffled and proudly stood, mimicking the hand gesture to the screen. "Ze Awesomeness shall never die!" He wiped away the single tear that fell from his eye, sitting back down in the floor next to Canada.

America looked at the screen steadily. He swallowed thickly, a bit nervous at what he was about to do. Back when he recorded this, he wondered what the others would think when they got to this part of the video. America had never told any of the nations that he could speak each and every one of their languages, but he could. He'd taken the time to learn them all so that no one that came to his country would feel alone or left out. He'd never told the other nations this, so he figured they would probably be pretty shocked. He tried to imagine what all of their facial expressions would look like…

He opened his mouth and out came a slew of perfect Russian.

"Russia, I know we've never got along, and I do not agree with your morals, but I do not hate you. I think Moscow is great and I like your little wooden Matryoshka dolls. And even though you are a commie bastard, I could never bring myself to hate you. So… I hope you take this advice. If you want to be friends with someone, stop forcing them to hang out with you. If you act nice and stop being menacing about it people would want to be around you more. But you have to give them that freedom…. Don't make the same mistakes other big nations before you did. You can't just keep conquering and forcing people to like you… you can be friends in other ways….Just, let them be free. You're a good guy. And even though I hate you, I love you too..." With this, America concluded his speech in Russian.

Everyone's eyes were indeed wide, including the Russian's. He sniffled, pulling his scarf up over his nose. "Прощай, старый друг ..." He closed his eyes and left the room.

America took another breath and his expression changed.

He began speaking Italian.

"Italy, even though we are enemies, I want you to know that I never wanted that to be a personal thing. Honestly I think your whole country is pretty great. I love looking at your art and architecture, it makes me want to make my own country look better. You inspire me and you are really sweet, sometimes I think you draw into yourself. I see myself in you. We both look happy all the time, but it's the people like us that hurt the worst. We tend to keep all of our pain inside and pretend to be more stupid than we really are. It is what destroyed me. Don't let it happen to you. You can be serious too."

He took a breath and then said in English, "And that goes for all of you. If Italy wants to be serious about something, you let him be. Don't hold him back. Just because he pretends not to care, don't do to him what you did to me."

He rubbed his temples and said the last bit in Italian once more.

"Overall, I honestly think you are a great country and a great person. I love you too."

Italy was staring at the screen with wide eyes, tears still flowing. By the end of the speech, Germany had to lead him out of the room, only coming back when the idiot had almost passed out from crying too much.

After a couple of beats, America was ready to address the oldest Italy Brother. He looked into the camera and said, also in Italian:

"Romano, you know that I have always liked you. And I don't just mean in the friend kind of way. I admire your spirit and I like your personality. I feel like I can be myself around you. Which is something really special. Honestly I think you are the only person I have ever been completely one hundred percent myself around. And I don't think it is just because we used to have sex all the time, it was more than that. I really do treasure the time that I spent with you. And I hope you and Spain are happy together, because I'm pretty sure you guys are going to start dating soon."

He took a breath and continued.

"Mostly, I hope that your country is prosperous and that you live a long life. I am really going to miss both you and the time we spent together. And even though we've both moved on, I still love you man."

The younger Italy had already joined the room from his fit, and was staring wide mouthed at his older brother who was currently red as a tomato. Spain was staring down at the younger man, a small smile on his face. He wrapped an arm around the grumpy Italian's shoulders and squeezed lightly. Romano looked away, a couple of tears falling.

America closed his eyes and took a deep breath, staring at the camera calmly.

Then, he started speaking Japanese.

"Kiku, bro. You already know I love you man. You're like, one of my besties. I totally think all of your history and culture is totally cool, and you yourself is just awesome. I feel a connection between us, I see myself when I look at you. The both of us were left alone for so long and then kind of exploded in growth. And even though we had our disputes- _cough cough pearl harbor_ -

-Still, today, I think that you are really great. I mean, a lot of my young kids now are turning into weaboos and are absolutely OBSESSED with your anime man. It's really great. I know I love it too. I'm proud of you for everything you've become, for being so advanced for such a small landmass... It's really an obstacle you've overcome. I'm so proud of you. You're a wonderful country, and you're always polite. I love you man."

Japan wiped away a single tear falling down his cheek before bowing to the TV. He then turned and left.

Alfred paused here, as if he was trying not to cry. He started having another breakdown. "I'm really sorry, I'm trying to hold it together, it's just... it's hard..." he wrapped his arms around himself, rocking slightly. "My people are tearing me apart... it's all my fault... I tried to give them everything they wanted so that they wouldn't be unhappy... I tried to help them and free them from oppression...but I dreamed of an idealistic world...and I'm failing..."

Everyone that was left in the room looked down at the floor, not being able to see the proud country break down like this. England had calmed down and returned to the room.

"I just...I just wanted...everyone...to be happy!" He cried, tears streaming down his face. "I just wanted everyone to be treated equally! I just wanted us to all get along... I tried to make an environment where people from all of the nations could live freely and no one... would discriminate... but people...don't care...about that stuff..." he wiped his eyes. "All I've ever wanted to do I'd make people happy...I thought I could do that by giving them what they want...but I was a fool, and everyone knew it. I can't do that anymore and still survive. My people need discipline...but it's difficult. It's hard. I...I don't want to hurt their feelings...or make them upset...but it's all because of me that they became this way. They are full of themselves, and it's because I've spoiled them so much... we used to be so proud..." he cried. "But even after everything that I've done for them, they still hate me...! It's still not good enough!" He cried, digging his fingers into its face. "And my bosses aren't helping, all of them are messed up, and all the people always hate them. If I could get a boss like some of my old ones, we would be fine... but I just... that's not my decision. The people only want a boss who says things that make them feel good, not one who will take charge of this nation and make it better. And I'm not talking about my specific president right now..." America was just babbling at this point. "It's like...It's like all of my government system is taking sides, and no one cares about fixing the actual issues anymore. All they do is squabble back and forth like...like those people on Gnomeo and Juliet! It's infuriating!"

He honestly didn't know what to say next. "I...I don't know what else I can do. At this rate, it's pretty much sealed in that some other country is going to take us over... I...I don't wanna be communist! That'll destroy everything I stand for...I'd be obliterated..."

"I've given so much." He said finally. "But no one really appreciates it. Everyone takes it for granted. The government, a lot of my citizens... even other countries that I've helped! I've helped people and they immediately throw it back in my face, because nothin' is never good enough for nobody..." America had really lost it. He'd started talking in that southern twang he adopted when nervous or feeling a really high emotion.

"And I bet none of y'all other countries even knew that I have clinical depression, do'ya?"He accused, crossing his arms with tears in his eyes. "Every one a' ya... yer all so self-centered... you don't even notice when someone is in pain, or needin somethin'. That's all I ever think about. France, you have all those deaths and terrorist attacks right now, did you think I wouldn't notice? Half of the country is flying French flags right now to honor them. Artie, I know you're struggling to keep control of Northern Ireland. He thinks you're mighty selfish and controlling, but the truth is your jes' so lonely and upset that you have become so obsolete, you're terrified of losing any more power. Me leavin' ya probably started that insecurity….

Sweden, you've got all those border checks to keep out immigrants, and your citizens are all mad because they are getting delayed half an hour, right? Saudi Arabia, you're having the highest level of executions in your country since 1995, right?"

America sighed. "Everyone has problems. I'm still a relatively new country, but even I know that, I've had WAY more than my fair share. I've been in some of the biggest wars and come out on top. And there was a reason for that. It was my determination to make a difference in the world. But. I can't do it anymore, because I've been fighting alone." He looked into his hands, no tears, just matter of fact speech. "It used to be just me and God against the world, and we made it...but I've screwed that up too... and now...I'm so lost... no one will help me... and... I'm supposed to be the hero...but I can't even fix my own problems... I'm...I'm not a hero at all. No matter what I try to fix, more problems always pop up...and that's why I can't take this life anymore. Living for so long, watching people die... over and over and over again...good people..." he drew silent, looking at his feet.

Half of the room was in tears, some of them now sitting in the floor. England had resumed his place in front of the TV and tears were streaming down his face again.

America stayed like that for a moment, then he said, "I'm...I'm gonna be right back... It'll be about 10 or 15 minutes, so if you need to get up to pee or whatever... go ahead..." he said before picking up his Glock and walking off screen.

* * *

 **A/N Please leave a comment, We'd love to know what you guys think of our story!**

 **Do you guys think it's coming along well?**

 **Until next time!~**


	3. Heroes aren't Real

**A/N So, this chapter is pretty short, but the next one will be longer, I swear! This one is a little graphic, so if you don't think you can handle it, please wait until the next chapter, which won't be so graphic. However, the graphicness is there for a purpose. It's necessary for a point that's trying to be made, and also as a shock-value to show the other nations just how serious America's problems are, and to make them feel convicted about the way they treat him.**

 **Also, I NO OWN HETALIA**

 **Or countries. I don't own the United States of America or any other nations :P**

 **Co-written with the lovely MissMayheM1300. I did America's parts and she did all of the other's. Please check out our stuff!**

* * *

Everyone's eyes widened and England laid his head in his hands. France sat down next to him and started rubbing his back. The Italy brothers both left, Spain following to comfort Romano. The whole room was dead silent, no one dared to speak a word.

There was a loud gunshot, and then nothing for a while. Absolute silence on the screen. After about 30 minutes, Alfred came back. He had on a black shirt now, as if that would help disguise the wetness spreading across his chest. He also had a flower crown on, that he must have made himself. The entire thing was made of Forget-Me-Nots. He smiled widely at the camera. "Sorry that took me so long, I had something to take care of, but it's fine now." He smiled widely and gave the camera a thumbs up, but a few droplets of blood leaked from his shirt and hit the floor.

England nearly screamed and France wrapped his arms around his friend. A couple of people in the room fainted, including Canada. Everyone else's eyes were turned away from the screen in sadness and frustration.

America was smiling widely again, like he did every meeting. But it wasn't in his eyes. It hasn't been in his eyes for many many meetings, but no one ever noticed. He was quite like Oliver in some ways.

"Alrighty, what was I talking about?" He said, putting his finger to his chin. "Oh yeah. You guys." He spoke in a chipper, happy voice the entire time. "A lot of the really selfish, stupid ideas I've come up with during meetings, those were just for show. I do actually have legitimate, good ideas, but it makes me a little upset when you guys shoot down my ideas before I've even fully explained them. A lot of the plans I present are stupid ones that my bosses make me say, and I know you never actually pay attention when I present. I see you doodling and daydreaming and generally slacking off, but I just push on through it with a smile and a couple of loud outbursts..." He shrugged here. "It's not that I WANNA be obnoxious, but if I'm not...why then you'd never notice me. Like ever. And it's hard enough as it is, hence why I can't stop doing it." He paused and then looked at the camera, bone-chillingly serious. "I'm not as stupid as you guys think I am. I'm not."

England groaned. He knew that America was very smart, and France knew this too as he had helped raise the blond. He was right though...he had just hopped on the bandwagon with everyone else and started making fun of and ignoring the poor boy...this made his heart break even more.

Alfred let out a breath that he had been holding. "This...this is the real me." He said, holding out his hands. "This is all I have to offer. Just...me. I'm not a superhero. I can't fix every single problem that everyone has and still maintain my alter ego." He smiled again, bouncing and looking like the Alfred everyone knew. "Because, this? This is totally the happy mask that I wear all the time, cause it doesn't matter what hardships heroes have, they always save the day! So that's why they're so Rad, and I can do it too since everyone knows I'M THE HERO!" He proclaimed, pointing at himself proudly. He sounded completely like what they were used to. Then his shoulders slumped, and he returned to his serious, normal voice. "Hah. What a lie." He spat. He crossed his arms. "Heroes? There's no such thing."

England gasped and stood, walking so he was right in front of the tv, his tears not stopping. "Damn it, why didn't you say something earlier, you idiot..." He fell to his knees in front of the tv. France walked up behind him, placing a hand on his head and lightly petting his hair.

Alfred sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm weirding you out. I don't mean to throw this all out on you- _fuck_ it's hot in here, sorry I've gotta take something off, hold on, sorry."

Alfred pulled off his favorite bomber jacket and set it in his lap. Then he pulled off that long sleeved black shirt. The brand-new gunshot wound was visible, dripping blood everywhere. Alfred had covered the hole made with a large number of criss-crossing band-aids, as if that was really good enough. His front was peppered with scars, particularly around the heart. There were at least a dozen different scars around and over the heart. He raised his hands to stretch - carved up his arms were words he had put there himself with a knife, like some cult-ish tattoo. One arm had "ALONE" cut up the side, and the other had, "NEVER GOOD ENOUGH."

He yawned and stretched, then shot a smile to the camera. "Sorry about that, it's just like the inside of a volcano in here for some reason," He smiled.

"So anyways... hold on... what was I talking about again?"

This time England actually screamed, and the rest of the room gasped. France and Canada gagged, France hiding his face in England's hair.

America yawned again, as I'd this was no big unveiling, like he was used to what his body looked like and he didn't just shock everyone. He yawned. "You know what? I'm _really_ freaking tired. I'm gonna go lay down and sleep for a bit, and I'll come back to this later. I'll put the rest of this message on the flip side of the disc, and you guys can all take a break or whatever. I'm sure all this was probably a lot to take in or something, since you guys are all terribly unobservant. How about, 2 days? Yeah. Go on home or whatever, talk to each other or do whatever you guys do when I'm not around. And then, in 2 days, if you haven't forgotten about me by then, you can watch the rest. If anyone is even there in the first place. Love y'all!" Alfred kissed his fingers and pressed them to the camera lens. "See ya in part 2 in a couple days, Hero Out!" He smiled and then reached over toward the camera and the recording clicked off.

* * *

 **A/N This one was a bit shorter, but it was worth it. I really like this section. Let me know if you agree!**

 **Next chapter will be less graphic, I swear.**


End file.
